


worship in the bedroom

by interropunct



Series: we were born sick, you heard them say [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Make-up, Non Binary Bucky Barnes, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interropunct/pseuds/interropunct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from <i>if the heavens ever did speak</i>. Bucky pays attention to Peggy, maybe too much, and it ends up unexpectedly for the three of them.<br/><i>Bucky noticed that Agent Carter made a habit of showing up wherever Steve was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	worship in the bedroom

Bucky noticed that Agent Carter made a habit of showing up wherever Steve was. She was always part of the debriefing, always planning their missions or arranging extraction. That alone wouldn’t have meant very much. But when they had down time, all the Howling Commandos drinking and dancing at a local bar trying to charm the ladies with their uniforms and war stories, she would show up. Not every time but enough times that it wasn’t coincidence. She was always the one calling them back to base for an urgent mission or letting them know their intel had been useful. And often enough when she was off-base she was also out of uniform.

Peggy out of uniform was practically a religious experience. Her commanding presence in a bright red dress was something else. He was always caught between watching her and watching Steve watch her, both views were intriguing. But in the end he was always drawn back to the sharp sound of her heels and the soft folds of her dresses. She was everything a lady could be.

On one such occasion after telling Steve their leave had been extended by two days, Steve convinced her that the extra time was cause to celebrate.

“One drink, on me.” he offered, eyes soft and hopeful. Apparently Agent Carter could no more resist that look than Bucky could. She pulled out a chair at the table they were sitting at. The rest of the Commandos were at the bar telling a barmaid a no doubt classified story of explosions and bravery.

“I’ll take whatever Sergeant Barnes is drinking.” she said. Bucky was drinking the hard stuff but Steve knew better than to question the lady. He just smiled and went off the get her that drink.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Bucky looking at her as she looked at Steve. He didn’t even have a buzz but he felt drunk off her heated gaze. When he couldn’t stand it anymore he opened his mouth and the first thought came tumbling out.

“What kind of lipstick do you wear?” She looked at him sharply, probably suspecting him of mocking her. But he kept his face open and inquisitive.

“Elizabeth Arden.”

“Oh, thought it might be some fancy British brand.” he said.

“No, I bought this color while I was in America. The rationing is slightly less strict over there.” Bucky nodded perhaps a little too knowingly.

“Does it stay on any better than Max Factor?” he asked even though he knew it was stupid. What kind of man would ask a question like that? But Peggy’s eyes were on him and he didn’t care. She cocked her head and then smiled a little like he might be joking.

“No, it doesn’t. They all stay on for shit.” she said. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. He glanced over and Steve had gotten embroiled in the Commandos’ story although he looked like he was trying to escape.

“Yeah, they really do.”

“This formula is easier on the lips than most though.” She paused, weighing her next words. “You should try it sometime.”

“Yeah,” he said, no hesitation. “I will.” Her eyes didn’t widen and her mouth didn’t fall open. She either had a good poker face or she wasn’t that shocked.

And then Steve was finally back and handed Carter her drink. They fell into conversation and Bucky fell mostly silent, watching the exchange. Steve would glance over at him every so often, as if checking he was still there, but then he’d get caught up in Carter again. Bucky couldn’t blame him.

Carter kept to just the one drink but she sipped it slowly and stayed talking after it was done. Finally she rose to leave.

“We’ll walk you back to base, ma’am.” Steve offered, standing up.

“We will?” she asked, looking at Bucky.

“It would be our pleasure.” he said.

The walk was dark and quiet, three shadows passing through the streets of blacked out London. Carter walked in the middle, he and Steve on either side. Their shoulders brushed every few steps. It made him think of the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy skipping along with her companions down a dark road. Did that make him the Tin Man or the Cowardly Lion?

When they got to the base they drifted apart just slightly but when they reached the door to Peggy’s quarters she stopped abruptly and Bucky almost ran into her.

“It was nice of you to stop by the bar and let us know. And to have a drink with us.” Steve said. Carter paused for half a second then squared her shoulders.

“Actually, I was wondering if Sergeant Barnes wanted to come in. I had something to show him that we’d discussed.” She was looking at Steve, she must have seen the way his eyes widened and flickered to Bucky. He knew he should decline. Go back to his quarters and sleep off the pounding exhilaration in his chest. But he couldn’t do it.

“No hanky panky Steve.” he said finally. “She just wanted to show me something, like she said. You know, he could be our chaperone Agent Carter, if you didn’t mind.” Yeah, Bucky decided, she had a poker face to kill for. Her face was placid and calm as she weighed what he said.

“Of course. Steve, James, come in.” And she motioned them inside.

Her quarters were more or less like Steve’s. She had a bathroom, a cot and a desk. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk. She went over and opened it. Bucky caught a glance of white silk and black lace before she pulled out a bag and shut it again. She motioned for Bucky to sit at her desk. Inside the bag was a hand mirror and a collection of makeup. She spread the makeup over the desk and held the mirror in front of her so it was at Bucky’s eye level.

“Try out anything you’d like.” she offered. It had been so long. Bucky hesitantly picked up the tube of lipstick but it felt natural to put it on. Looking in the mirror at bright red lips Bucky felt like… herself.

Steve was silent behind them as Bucky applied powder and mascara. Using Peggy’s brush she combed her hair down and into her eyes. She couldn’t get a good curl after greasing it back but she liked the way it looked pulled forward like that.

Finally Bucky looked away from the mirror up into Peggy’s eyes. She looked back intently but Bucky couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Well? Anything I’m forgetting?”

Peggy swallowed.

“Not that I can think of. Unfortunately I don’t think any of my clothes would fit you.” Bucky shrugged, she’d figured as much herself. She turned around.

“What’d ya think Steve? This color’s a little brighter than the one I had back home.”

“You look good Buck. Real good.”

“Still tastes like crap though doesn’t it?” Bucky said, turning to Peggy. Peggy smiled.

“Unless you like the taste of wax. But I’m used to it mostly. Plus,” she said, picking up a pot from the desk. “I put this on top, it’s gloss and it tastes a little sweeter. Here, let me.” She opened the pot and dipped her finger in it. Then she put the pot down and held Bucky’s jaw in her hand. Carefully Peggy applied the gloss to Bucky’s lips as a shiver ran up her spine.

“Thanks,” she whispered, lips moving against Peggy’s finger. When Peggy finished she didn’t move her hands away, just shifted them so she was cupping Bucky’s cheeks. Her face looked more soft, more open than Bucky had ever seen it. Peggy was letting her see this because Bucky had given a piece of herself in return. Bucky let Peggy see her vulnerable, so Peggy felt comfortable letting her guard down. Bucky placed her hands gently on Peggy’s hips and she relaxed into it. Then Peggy leaned down and kissed her.

It was different than kissing dames back in Brooklyn. Peggy stayed in control of the kiss, tilting Bucky’s head just so and carefully biting at Bucky’s lower lip. Bucky sunk into the kiss, letting everything else fall away. She was still aware of Steve though. And she felt more than heard him fidget uncomfortably the way he always had when Bucky had kissed a gal goodnight after a double date.

“I- um, I’d better go.” Bucky pulled away from Peggy and opened her eyes. But she didn’t look over at Steve, instead she looked at Peggy. Her mouth was parted and messy with smeared lipstick. She blinked slowly and deliberately. Just looking at her, Bucky knew exactly what Peggy wanted.

“Nah, Steve, I think you should probably stay.” Bucky said.

“I thought I was supposed to be a chaperone.” But Bucky could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

“We no longer need a chaperone.” Peggy said, standing up and walking towards Steve. “But we could do with a companion.” She stopped in front of Steve.

“Agent Carter, I’m not sure this is a wise idea.” Steve said after a moment, in his best Captain America voice but Bucky could see through that shit in a heartbeat. She snorted and Steve shot her a glare over Peggy’s head. “Peggy,” he said, more sincerely, “this is crazy.”

“That’s odd, I seem to remember you have a penchant for following through on crazy plans.” Peggy said. But Peggy was too used to playing hard ball, she didn’t know how to play the easy game. Bucky though, she knew Steve. She stood up and came up behind Peggy until her chest hit Peggy’s back.

“Come on, Stevie,” she said, low and sweet. “Your two best gals are askin’ you to put aside the Captain America gag for the night and live a little. You’ll kick your own ass for passin’ this up in the morning.” And Steve’s gaze was flickering between the two of them, as the protests melted right off his lips. Finally he reached up and cupped Peggy’s cheeks and surged forward to kiss her. The movement pressed Peggy up against Bucky who rested her hands on Peggy’s hips and watched the wet slide of their mouths together.

“Good choice.” Peggy breathed when she eventually pulled away from the kiss. Then her hands fell to the buttons of her dress and for a moment they both just watched her fingers move. “Get a move on then.” she said but her voice was light and happy. They each hurried to get out of their uniforms. It felt good for Bucky to get out of her clothes. She didn’t feel comfortable in a military uniform right now. When they were all down to their undergarments they paused for more kissing. It was more complicated with the three of them, Bucky always had to be aware of two people, but it felt good to have two sets of hands on her, touching her and making her shiver.

After a long few minutes they came to an unspoken consensus and Buck removed Peggy’s bra just as Steve pulled off his underwear and Peggy rid Bucky of hers. It took some arranging to get them all on the small cot. Steve lay against the headboard, legs wide and cock heavy and hard between his legs. Peggy leaned back against him and pulled Bucky down on top of her. Steve put his hands on Peggy’s knees, gently holding her legs open as Bucky kissed her way down Peggy’s neck. She kissed between Peggy’s breasts and down her stomach. When she was below her navel Bucky stopped and looked up.

“You better bloody get on with it, James.” she said, eyes still closed.

“Bucky.” she corrected and Peggy opened her eyes to look down at her.

“Bucky then.” She carefully spread Peggy’s lips and held them open until she could see her entrance. She licked into Peggy, short soft strokes at first. Then deeper, curling her tongue into Peggy whose breath quickly turned into pants. With her free hand Bucky gently circled Peggy’s clit.

“Yes, yes just like that. A bit faster.” Peggy breathed, her hands clenched white knuckled over Steve’s on her knees. Bucky felt the bed move slightly and she glanced up to see Steve had shifted to one side enough that they could kiss. Bucky replaced her hand with her mouth and sucked on Peggy’s clit, carefully flicking it with her tongue. Peggy’s hips began to twitch and one hand came down to stroke through her hair. Bucky moaned and the vibrations on her clit made Peggy tighten her hand in Bucky’s hair.

Bucky licked over her entrance again, wet and sloppy before returning attention to her clit. Then she carefully slid two fingers into Peggy as she rocked against Bucky’s hand and mouth. She curled her fingers and Peggy broke off kissing Steve to moan.

“Bucky, Bucky.” she said and her voice high and tight. Bucky repeated the movement, curling her fingers and sucking on Peggy’s clit as she swirled her tongue around it. Peggy’s clenched around her fingers as her body went tense.

“You got it, Buck,” Steve said, voice low and heated. “Show me how it’s done. That’s my girl. Come on, Peggy. Can’t wait to see you come.”

Bucky kept at it and Peggy began to whine as the pleasure grew. Bucky moved faster, pushing Peggy over the edge and she clenched down hard as her cries were muffled by Steve’s mouth on hers. Bucky gently worked Peggy through the aftershocks and then pulled away as she began to get sensitive. Bucky raised one eyebrow at Steve.

“You’re not usually much of a talker, Stevie.” she said.

“Used to be too busy wheezing.” he replied, smirking. “Not really a problem anymore.”

Peggy seemed to be recovering quickly and she got up from the bed to reach her trunk. Bucky noticed a little smugly that she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet still. She pawed around in her things for a moment then retrieved a condom.

“You had better be thanking me for my preparedness or I’d be sending you both back to your quarters right now.”

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how things were decided but they rearranged themselves on the bed so Steve was lying down in the center with Peggy kneeling over his hips and Bucky kneeling over his head.

“Well,” Bucky said, running her hands through Steve’s hair. “Let’s use that increased lung capacity, shall we?” She expected some smartass remark but Steve just opened his mouth obligingly so she carefully fed her cock between his lips. She heard the wrapper tear behind her and imagined how good Steve’s cock must look with Peggy’s smaller hands wrapped around it. She felt Peggy rest one hand on her shoulder as she lowered herself onto Steve. It made Steve moan and the vibrations spread up her cock perfectly. Peggy’s other hand dug into the hair at the back of Bucky’s neck and Bucky relaxed into it as she began to carefully fuck into Steve’s mouth.

Steve stayed still and relaxed as he sucked on Bucky’ cock but his eyes were open and heated. She could practically hear the taunts in her head: ‘Come on, jerk. ‘S that all you’ve got.’ and ‘I’m not gonna break, Buck, fucking give it to me.’ She didn’t give a shit what he thought he could take though, still went slow and steady but she fed him a little bit more, fucking deeper into his mouth. He didn’t gag but his breaths became quicker and more shallow.

Bucky pulled nearly all the way out and twisted her torso around so she could watch Peggy. Her hair was almost completely undone now, strands falling around her neck and collarbones and curls bouncing as she rode Steve’s dick. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her eyelashes left long shadows on her cheeks. She was gorgeous.

“Eyes front, soldier.” she moaned, without opening her eyes. Bucky laughed.

“Or you’ll report me to my CO? Hey Steve, Peggy’s got a report to make.” she said, turning back to Steve.

“Hmm,” Steve mumbled lips brushing the head of her dick, “she’ll have to try another time. My hands are a bit full at the moment.” Bucky felt Steve’s arms flex under her legs, no doubt he was grasping Peggy’s hips.

“God, you’re b-mmmh, you’re both insufferable.” Peggy said, but the prim British thing she usually had going didn’t work so well when she moaned in the middle.

Bucky slid back into Steve’s mouth, almost to the hilt. Then withdrew just a bit, set up a rhythm of shallow thrusts and Steve’s eye flickered shut. Peggy’s hands clenched and released Bucky’s shoulders as she moved. Bucky closed her eyes too and lost herself in the ebb and flow of feeling, in the sound of their shared breaths and flesh moving against flesh.

Bucky could feel her balls drawing tight as heat swelled in her gut. She began to mutter under her breath. She wasn’t sure if Peggy could hear but with Steve’s hearing he probably could, if he was paying attention. She couldn’t stop herself though, couldn't help but tell Steve how good he was, how perfect his mouth felt, how much she’d missed this. Eventually as the pleasure built and her thrusts went erratic her words devolved into moans and the occasional “Stevie.” She managed a jumbled, “I’m- I’m gonna-” as she got close.

She bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out as her orgasm flew through her. Steve swallowed compulsively, trying to get it all down as the waves of pleasure ran up her spine. Still, a little bit of come escaped and slid down Steve cheek as the last aftershocks subsided. Steve sucked one last time before Bucky felt too sensitive and pulled out. Peggy was still huffing behind her although her breaths sounded high and strained with pleasure.

Carefully Bucky swung her leg over so she wasn’t kneeling over Steve anymore. There wasn’t really room on the bed for both of them side by side but she grabbed on to Steve’s far shoulder and he let go of Peggy’s hips with one hand so it could go around Bucky’s waist, holding her on the slim strip of mattress. Then Bucky kissed Steve’s red, swollen lips, licked up the traces of her come to the sound of Peggy’s moans. Steve was out of it though, his own orgasm approaching so he couldn’t do much more than pant wetly into Bucky’s mouth.

“Steve, Steve, Steve-” Peggy was panting and Bucky looked. She had one hand between her legs, working her clit and the other clasped over Steve’s hand on her hip. Her eyes were tight shut and her voice was wrecked.

“Peggy, I’m close.” Steve got out between clenched teeth, pupils blown so Bucky could barely see the blue at all. Peggy nodded and picked up the pace just a little. A few more thrusts and Peggy let out a high whine, curling inwards as she came. She kept moving, milking out the last of her orgasm and that was enough to send Steve over the edge. Bucky muffled Steve’s shout with her lips as his fingers dug into her side. Then she felt his whole body slowly relax where she was pressed against it. Peggy moved so she had one leg in between both of Steve’s then slumped down half on top of him. Since Bucky was the most with it she decided to be helpful and dispose of the condom before coming back to the very cramped situation on the bed.

Peggy watched her from beneath heavy eyelids as she lay back down. And then it was quiet, just the sound of three lungs breathing and three heartbeats slowly returning to their normal pace. Everything felt hazy for a while, the smell of sweat and sex in the air. But they all came back to themselves eventually. It didn’t really get awkward but there was the moment when they all knew they would have to move soon but didn’t really want to do it. Finally Peggy rolled fully on top of Steve so she could get up without falling off the bed. Bucky didn’t care, just squirmed out of Steve’s grasp and fell the foot and a half to the floor, landing on her back with only a small loss of dignity. Steve looked down at her and raised a mocking eyebrow.

“Can it, pal.” she said as she got up and started gathering her clothes. Steve followed suit, he seemed to find it difficult to distinguish between her uniform and his, but she knew how to eyeball a size just by glancing at it so she sorted them out. She expected Peggy to get dressed again too, but she just rummaged around in her trunk for a nightgown and put that on. When she and Steve were both fully dressed she ducked into the bathroom to make sure her makeup was gone before they walked back to quarters. Over the water she could hear Steve and Peggy in the other room, speaking in low voices.

“Peggy, um Agent Carter, I- that is, thank you, I-”

“Yes, yes of course. It was… my pleasure, Steve, Captain. But, well-”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Yes. It’s just, the rumors, we wouldn’t want-”

“No, no, of course. I understand.” Bucky sighed to herself. Of course these two couldn’t make it easy on themselves. Steve, so obviously in love with Peggy, wouldn’t do anything that might reflect badly on her. And Peggy cared too much about her position in SSR to let anything ruin it. One night was one thing, but the kind of relationship they obviously both wanted was bound to get noticed.

She and Steve said their goodnights and carefully slipped out of Peggy’s room when no one was passing by. Bucky was looking forward bed, to sleeping and getting out of her constricting uniform again. At least, she thought, lying in her bed, at least Steve and Peggy had time. After the war they could figure it all out. She didn’t think about herself. She couldn’t imagine the other side of the war for her. But Steve and Peggy, they were going to make it work.


End file.
